


Three months

by Shanhei



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sometimes i can be so dark its scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: I seen a pic on the web if anyone knows who's it is let me know so I can give them credit for the inspiration. It was of Aoba tied up by koujaku who was vowing to protect him this time it was really creepy. Also good sources of inspiration. LolNoiz disappeared and Koujaku thinks its a good time to try and get Aoba but what happens when Noiz returns and no matter what he does Aoba heart still belongs to Noiz.





	Three months

At first, Aoba didn’t know what happens. He played Noiz in a rhym battle and won the next thing he knew Noiz was gone.

First Aoba thought Noiz's pride was damaged. He won and didn’t use scrap. So he gave him some time. After two days though he started to get worried. 

He looked for him. The place he was staying was cleaned out. The Ruff Rabbits haven’t seen him either.  
That was the end of the first month the second month started with the anger at himself for being stupid thanking anyone could love him with the demon in his head. There wasn’t much he could do about it the demon was part of him, his desire. 

When he left the oval tower he decided to accept the demon as part of him and the fact that he tried so hard to fight against them made them act way. So he now called his desire side Sly since he was the man persona that was known as Sly back when he was young. 

Mizuki got out of the hospital and went back to work at his bar/tattoo parlor. Aoba made up with him before Noiz’s disappearance. So now Aoba spends most night crying to Mizuki. 

One night Aoba was in the bar. Mizuki and he were talking.

“Don’t go getting to drunk I still have an hour till I can take you home.” Mizuki chuckled. 

“Yea…yea I know,” Aoba said getting up and heading towards the jukebox.

He was already on shaky legs. He put some music on and stood there swaying to the beat. 

Mizuki looked up to see Aoba. Smiling at the scene he went back to washing the glasses.

There was a knock on the bar and when he looked up Koujacku was sitting there.

“Well look at what the cat dragged in. Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to check on Aoba. I heard what happened from Clear.”

Mizuki put a shot in front of him and sighed, “ ok.”

Koujaku remembered the last time he has seen Aoba. It ended badly so badly that he hasn’t talked to him since.

Koujaku got so jealous that Aoba was going to see Noiz in the hospital every day he snapped.

“Why are you going to see that brat every day? I know he helped you in the oval tower. You already thanked him. You don’t have to kiss his ass.”

Aoba looked away blushing. That’s when it dawned on Koujaku, he wasn’t going out of a sense of gratitude. Aoba was going cause he really liked the kid. Maybe more than a friend. That made Koujaku even angrier.

Koujaku yelled, “Oh my god! Don’t tell me you’re fucking him. Why are you letting him use you like that? You are to good for him.”

Now it was Aoba turn to snap.

“Who the hell do you think you are? I’ll fuck who I want to and it has nothing to do with you. If you can’t understand that maybe we shouldn’t be friends.”

That was the last time Aoba and Koujaku talked. He didn’t know how Aoba was going to act seeing him. Without the brat there to get in the way he just had to see Aoba.

Aoba came back to the bar. Drunk the rest of his beer then turns around to face Koujaku saying “why are you here? To say I told you so.”

“No, I just came to check on you Clear told me what happened.”

Aoba looks at Koujaku and said sarcastically, “I'm fine. Couldn’t be better. Can’t you tell? I’m… going home.” 

Aoba got up and stumbled. Koujaku reached out to grab him but he just slapped his hand away.

“Wait I’m all most done I’ll take you home,” Mizuki yelled.

“I don’t need a babysitter thanks anyway,” Aoba said as he fell through the door.

Koujaku placed money on the bar and chased after Aoba. 

He caught up with Aoba not to far from the bar. He was leaning on a wall looking like he’s going to be sick.  
Koujaku grabbed Aoba arm. The man looked at him quickly his eyes flashing a bright amber before going to there soft brown. 

“What do you want?” Aoba huffed.

“I just want to make sure you get home that’s all.”

“I’m fine you don’t have to.”

Koujaku sighed and put his hand on Aoba shoulder. He could feel the young blue haired man stiffen. He studies Aoba face he could see bags under his eyes. Probably from lack of sleep it also looked like he lost some weight. That worried him since Aoba had such a small frame to start with. 

“I know I don’t have to, I want to. I also want to apologize for being such an ass. I was jealous of Noiz, ill admit it. I felt like he was stealing my best friend plus you know what an annoying brat he can be.” Koujaku said with a smile.

Aoba chuckled, “ yes he can be.”

“Come on, ” Koujaku said turning around so Aoba could get on his back. 

Aoba didn’t feel right getting on his back. He backed away from Koujaku blushing as he whimpered, “I can’t get on your back.” 

“Come on it’s cold out here. It will take twice as long to get you home if your drunk ass tries to walk.”

Aoba felt it was wrong to be so intimate with someone that was not Noiz. He missed him so much. Before Aoba could say no again Koujaku was pulling his arm trying to get him to get on his back.

“Either get on my back or ill throw you over my shoulder it’s up to you.”

“Stop alright I’ll get on Geesh!” Aoba yelled. He did as was told trying to keep the distance between there bodies. Koujaku kept pulling his arms to keep closing the gap. 

Koujaku felt the heat from Aoba body. He felt the softness of the skin on Aoba delicate hands. It made Koujaku blush. 

They walked in silence for a while till Koujaku said, “ have you been eating. I swear it feels like you are the same weight you were as a kid.”

“Yea, I guess I haven’t been taken very good care of my self.”

“Aoba you have to take care of yourself. You look like a skeleton with an ass.” Koujaku chuckled.

Aoba with his smaller frame always looked feminine but now with the weight loss, his sides went in slightly like a woman’s. Aoba always had this ass thou the perfect size. Both woman and men would admire it. He didn’t understand how God could put an ass like that on a boy. 

Aoba sighed, “it doesn’t matter. I’ll be ok.”

“Why?! Are you letting this boy get to you like this?” Koujaku stopped knowing that Aoba would get really mad if he kept bad mouthing Noiz.

“I love him. He wasn’t ashamed to be with me. He told everyone I was his boyfriend. The last thing he told me was to trust him. So I will.”

The spent the rest of the walk in silence. When they got to Aoba’s house Koujaku noticed Aoba was asleep.  
Aoba had a tight grip on Koujaku. The sweet scent of Aoba filled his nose. He carried him up the stairs and gently laid Aoba in the bed. Koujaku removed Aoba shoes, covered him with a blanket, and then gently brushed the hair from his face.

He didn’t know how long he watched the blue-haired boy sleep. All of a sudden he got an urge. The urge to kiss the boy lying next to him.  
Koujaku leaned down and placed a kiss to Aoba soft lips. It sent tingles down his spine. He pulled away fast. He knew if he kept on he would do something he regretted. 

Koujaku picked up Aoba shoes to leave them at the front door. As he was leaving Aoba's room. He heard a soft moan and in Aoba special voice. The one that stirs your very soul. He heard him say the word that was like a knife in his heart, “Noiz!”

Koujaku didn’t remember how he got home. His rage was slowly boiling inside him. He removed his clothes and flopped down on his bed. Thoughts ran through his head. Why didn’t he stick with Aoba when Mink suggested they split up? He should have. If he did Aoba would be in his arms now. If he didn’t know better he would think that sneaky little brat planned to get Aoba all to himself. 

His anger was growing. He could feel his fingers turning to claws. He had to calm down or it would be a repeat of when he was a child. 

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as did the rage slowly subsided. Then thoughts of Aoba came flooding his head. He could see himself kissing him. Feel their tongues intertwine. Hear his moans in his head. Koujaku dick twitched. He slides his hand under his underwater and started to stroke himself. Images still filling his mind. Koujaku pre-come was trickling down his shaft. 

The image of Aoba change. The Aoba in his dream started to try and get away from him. Dream Koujaku wasn’t having it an sunk his teeth into Aoba’s neck. Holding him in place he heard the gasp of pain. The sound made Koujaku grip himself tighter and stroke his dick harder. The more the vision of Aoba struggled the more pleasure he seemed to get. The more force he used as he pounded into Aoba without mercy. 

Digging his now clawed hands into Aoba soft flesh. Using the fangs he now possessed and biting down on Aoba’s neck again. The pleasure climbed to the max as Koujaku final releases. 

Koujaku eyes flew open and he sat on the side of the bead now covered in his own juices. He realized that for all the love he felt for Aoba. The darkness within him wanted him too. He will never let Noiz take Aoba away from him. He belonged to him.


End file.
